Hurricane
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Drew and Trinity are married but one problem. They hate each other and can't get a divorce. What happens when they start loving each other and all of a sudden back to the way they were? Are they met to be together or never meant to be? Drew McIntyre/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I've been wanting to write a Drew/Trinity(OC) Story for a while but couldn't find a good plot until now so enjoy everyone :D oh and this story will contain some dilaog from my other story 'My Happy Ending' so if you guys see so simularities that's why and I go along with what goes on with the current storylines in my stories. So Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1 February 21, 2012

"Tell me 'Honey' why are you such a coward." Trinity told her husband Drew as they arrived for Smackdown

"Because I married you." Drew smirked as they walked in their locker room

"Ha ha very funny." Trinity said rolling her eyes as she saw the GM of Smackdown Kayla Orton walk by with her assistant Serena Cox "Kayla do one of us have a match?"

"Drew does you have the night off Trinity." Kayla smiled

"Who is he facing?" Trinity asked

"Khali." Kayla said as her and Serena walked away

"I love my life." Trinity smirked

"You just love it when I'm screwed princess!" Drew snapped at her

"Damn right I do." Trinity smirked happily as she got a text and checked it

_Hey want to help me plan a Pizza Party I already ordered the pizza-Chelsea_

_Sure I'll be there ASAP-Trinity_

_I'm in the conference room by Kayla's office-Chelsea_

_Ok-Trinity_

"Bye 'Dear'." Trinity smiled as she walked out the door

"Where are you going?" Drew asked rudely

"Um I'm going to be around people who actually like me." Trinity said rudely as she left and went to the conference room

"You and Drew fought again?" Chelsea asked as she was putting up decorations

"It's hard to get along with him." Trinity said as she helped Chelsea "First Chance I get I'm divorcing his arse."

"You know Kayla will kill you right?" Chelsea asked

"Don't care at this point." Trinity said "So How's Ally's injury?"

"A dislocated shoulder and a concussion." Chelsea said

"A dislocated shoulder and concussion?" Trinity asked as they got ready some more

"Yep." Chelsea said as her and Trinity saw that Smackdown was on and that Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan) and Brooke Warner were out there right now

"Stephen (Sheamus) is so lucky to have you right now." Trinity said as the Pizza guy came and she paid for the Pizza and put it down

"Awwww." Chelsea smiled as she looked at the TV "You're welcome!" She smiled happily as Bryan said her and Stephen said that they ruined his moment on Sunday

"Hey isn't that the Miz?" Trinity asked as Mike and his manager Danica Reed walked to the ring and she put the Pizza down and set them up

"Yep pay no attention to him or the blonde chick." Chelsea said as she got a text from Stephen

"My brother?" Trinity asked

"He needs backup." Chelsea said "Think you can take over?"

"Sure." Trinity smiled as Chelsea left and heard Stephen's theme play "Stupid vegan is going to get it." She smirked as Stephen called Bryan a massive arse and a hypocrite and Drew walked in and Trinity paid no attention to him as she watched Chelsea say Bryan would suck as a role model before Mike interrupted and Stephen gently pushed him away then Bryan slapped him and ran out of the ring and Stephen and Chelsea tried chasing him but got in a Brawl with Mike and Danica before throwing them out then when they had a stare down with Bryan Brooke was giving them a death glare "Don't tell me Bryan got to Brooke."

"Looks like it princess." Drew said watching it with her

"Why would girls change for their guys who are assholes like you?" Trinity asked

"Who knows girls minds are complicated." Drew said as Brooke's Siblings Tyler and Caylee walked by and they both waved at them and Drew and Trinity waved back

"Well hopefully Brooke won't distance herself from her siblings because of Bryan." Trinity said

"All I know is that I won't ever distance myself from Cecilia." Drew said

"Same with me and Stephen." Trinity said as Stephen was facing Mike "That's one thing I respect about you Andrew staying close to Cecilia no matter what."

"Well she is my little sister after all." Drew smiled "I better go get ready for my match." He said as he smiled and hugged her and kissed her head

"Alright." Trinity smiled hugging him "This changes nothing between us and I still hate you."

"Sure you do Trinity." Drew smiled as he hugged her some more "Sure you do." He said as he left and some of the Divas arrived

"Hey Trinity is it time for the party?" Celeste (Kaitlyn) asked as her and her sister walked in

"Sure have fun guys." Trinity smiled as the divas that arrived and she saw her brother win "Knew he would." She smiled as she got a cup of Dr. Pepper and she saw Bryan and Brooke walk by and she walked up to them "Hey Danielson, Warner what's up with running away?"

"None of your Business Trinity." Bryan growled as he tried to move past her but no luck

"Move Trinity!" Brooke yelled at her

"How about you make me Warner." Trinity growled "Now tell me what's up with the attitude?"

"None of your damn business Trinity!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke calm down baby I got this." Bryan said calmly to her then turned to Trinity "Move Trinity no…" He tried to say but Trinity punched him knocking him down

"You go girl!" Riley yelled at her

"Go Trinity!" Victoria (Alicia Fox) Yelled happily

"Take your boyfriend and go." Trinity growled at Brooke as she walked back in the party "Hey guys think you can keep that a secret from Chelsea and my brother?" She asked and the Divas nodded their heads "Thanks guys." She smiled as she drank more Dr. Pepper and got a slice of Meat Lovers Pizza and watched the next match which was Kofi and Ron (R-Truth) vs. Nick (Dolph Ziggler) and Jake (Jack Swagger)

"Who here thanks that Vickie is the most annoying of us all?" Charity asked as all the Divas including Trinity raised their hands and laughed

"She's lucky I didn't kick her arse yet." Trinity smirked laughing

"She needs an Irish Nightmare." Arianna Miller laughed making a reference to Trinity's nickname 'The Irish Nightmare'

"Damn right she does!" Kimberly smiled happily

"I'll give her one next time I see her then." Trinity smiled as it was a segment with Anthony (Santino) And Heath and Chelsea walked in with Caylee

"Sorry I'm late Trinity I had so much going on." Chelsea said

"It's ok." Trinity smiled as she saw Caylee looking sad "Are you ok Caylee?" She asked and Caylee shook her head "Mind telling me what's wrong lass?"

"Brooke alienating from Tyler and me." Caylee said sadly as she got a slice of Pepperoni Pizza

"Why would she do that?" Trinity asked

"Who knows?" Caylee asked sadly

"Well I may seem like I'm mad 24/7 but you can always come and talk to me alright?" Trinity asked

"Ok." Caylee softly smiled as she ate her slice of Pizza and Eve was on 'Explaining herself' from last night

"Hoeski!" The three of them yelled at her and they laughed as she went to the back and Drew's theme played and he walked out

"You suck Drew!" Trinity yelled as Khali came out

"Shouldn't you be supporting your husband?" Caylee asked as the match started

"I hate my husband he can go burn in a hole for all I care." Trinity said as Drew lost "Take that Drew!" She said happily as she had more Dr. Pepper and Chelsea and Caylee laughed

"Feel better Caylee?" Chelsea asked

"A little." Caylee smiled

"Well how about you and I have a little sleep over tonight." Trinity smiled

"Are you sure?" Caylee asked "Won't Drew care?"

"Screw Drew." Trinity said happily as they laughed

"Hey what's all this?" Brooke asked rudely as she walked up to the three and Trinity put her arm around Caylee "I know what you guys are doing well I got news for you it's not going to work. Bryan doesn't have time to deal with you guys."

"Brooke what's your problem? Caylee and Tyler did nothing to you and yet you dumped them like they were nothing…" Chelsea was saying

"They are nothing!" Brooke yelled

"I'm talking!" Chelsea yelled "Why did you do it? Because Bryan told you too? I know you can't stand your siblings sometimes Brooke but come on this is stupid! "

"I agree and Caylee just wants her sister back is that so hard to ask for?" Trinity asked before Brooke glared at the three of them and walked away and Trinity hugged Caylee tightly and cursed Brooke in Gaelic

"Stupide Brooke elle est inférieure à l'écume! Cette salope! (Stupid Brooke She is lower than scum! That Bitch!)" Chelsea yelled in French

"Whoa talk about watching your French." Trinity said

"I can't help it I mean I can't believe Brooke would do that." Chelsea growled

"Well she'll get hers I'll make damn sure of it." Trinity growled "Because as of right now The Irish Nightmare is on her trail." She growled more hugging Caylee

"She's still my sister." Caylee said sadly as she hugged Trinity back

"I know Caylee but as long as she's with a corrupted Bryan she's corrupted herself." Trinity said hugging her "Chelsea, Stephen and I will get her back."

"Promise?" Caylee asked

"We Promise." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you guys." Caylee said as she hugged Trinity some more

"I'll be back guys I got to do something." Trinity said gently breaking the hug and leaving the party and going out to gorilla and hiding until Bryan's match was on

_**FF Towards the End of the Champion vs. Champion match**_

When Bryan was down Carrie went to the top rope and waited for him to get up but she felt like falling and turned around and saw Brooke trying to take her off

"What are you doing Brooke?" Carrie asked and Brooke didn't answer her "We're friends aren't we?" She asked and Brooke didn't answer "Sorry Brooke." She said as she pushed Brooke off the apron

"What the hell Wilson?" Brooke yelled as she got up and Carrie smirked

"You brought this on yourself Brooke." Carrie said

"What?" Brooke asked as she turned around and was met with a _Brogue Kick _by Trinity

"Thanks Trinity." Carrie smiled

"Anytime." Trinity smiled as she got in the ring "Forgive me for this Carrie." She said as Bryan got up and she did _Trinity's Curse _on him and smirked

"Get out of here Trinity!" John Laurinaitis yelled as he got in the ring and got in her face "You had no right to interfere in this match!" He yelled some more before she gave him a _Brogue Kick_

"Nice one Trinity." Kayla smiled as Trinity walked over to Carrie and raised her hand and Kayla raised her other hand

"Thanks." Trinity smiled as they celebrated in the ring with Carrie before going to the back with her "Forgive me guys but I had to do that."

"It's ok like I told you when I signed you we have too many goody two shoes on the roster but may I ask why Trinity?" Kayla asked

"Simple Bryan got to Brooke and she's alienating herself from her family." Trinity said

"And her friends as well apparently." Carrie said

"Well I can insert you into Stephen and Chelsea's storyline with Bryan and Brooke by Brooke wanting to go after both belts at Wrestlemania." Kayla said

"I thought Bridget wanted to go after me at Wrestlemania." Trinity said

"She is it'll end up in a triple threat match." Kayla said

"Oh ok." Trinity smiled "I better help Chelsea clean up the party plus I told Caylee we'd have a small sleepover."

"I never had a sleepover before." Kayla said to herself

"Could it be because you're evil?" Both Carrie and Trinity asked

"Shut it you two." Kayla growled glaring at the two

"See you later Kayla." Trinity said as she walked back to the party or what was left of it.

_Me: Man Trinity has alot on her plate with getting involved with Bryan and Brooke (Won't last long because she'll have bigger problems soon) But at least she's there for Caylee :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D It's filler but I had to write the sleepover between Trinity and Caylee :D :D Enjoy :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter and I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for adding this story to her favorites :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2 February 21-22, 2012

"Are you sure it's ok to stay with you?" Caylee asked as her and Trinity got to Trinity and Drew's room

"Of course don't worry alright?" Trinity asked as she smiled and unlocked her door and her and Caylee walked in "Hey arse I'm here!" She yelled waiting for an answer from Drew but he wasn't there "Must not be here yet." She said in relief

"Why did you marry Drew if you hate him so much Trinity?" Caylee asked

"Caylee when you get old enough don't start drinking…at all." Trinity said laughing "I may be Irish but I can't hold alcohol…well the heavy stuff at least you'll be surprised how much beer I can hold."

"My family never drank beer." Caylee said as she sat down on the bed "My parents were alcoholics so Tyler got custody of Brooke and me so he was our guardian."

"Tyler was your guardian?" Trinity asked

"Yeah." Caylee smiled "He took me away from mom and dad when I was 2 and Brooke was 6 so you can say Tyler is the only father figure I had growing up." She smiled

"Is that why you three are so close to each other?" Trinity asked

"Yeah." Caylee smiled happily then frowned "That is until Brooke abandoned us."

"I'm sorry Caylee." Trinity said hugging her "What did Brooke say to you earlier?"

"She told Tyler and I that we were holding her back and that she said that I was the reason mom and dad started drinking and that they don't love us." Caylee said as she began to cry

"Oh Caylee." Trinity said hugging "That is not true alcohol does weird things to the brain your mom and dad do love you but that poison is blocking their common sense right now. Trust me I grew up around Drinkers all my life. Hell I'm surprised Stephen and I don't drink as much." She said as her and Caylee laughed

"But you and Stephen can hold it." Caylee said laughing

"True but not the point." Trinity said getting serious "The point is that your parents love you and that Brooke is very corrupt right now because of the vegan. Maybe when Bryan becomes uncorrupted she will be too."

"When will that be?" Caylee asked sadly

"Hopefully when Stephen or Chelsea take the title off him at Wrestlemania." Trinity said

"I hope so." Caylee said sadly as Drew walked in

"Hey Caylee is staying the night tonight because Brooke is being an arse." Trinity said

"So Brooke is distancing herself from Tyler and Caylee?" Drew asked and Trinity nodded her head "Caylee if you need anyone to talk to you can come talk to me."

"It's true." Trinity said "He and Cecilia are really close so he knows how you feel kind of." She said

"Thank you Drew." Caylee said sadly

"Anytime." Drew smiled as he put his things on the couch

"Wait I thought you were going to sleep on the bed and Caylee and I get the floor." Trinity said

"Trinity I'm not that cruel." Drew said

"Only because Caylee is here." Trinity mumbled

"I'm going to pay no attention to that princess." Drew said rolling his eyes

"Like you pay attention to nothing else?" Trinity asked and Drew didn't answer her "See why you should never drink Caylee."

"Now I see but don't you guys have some things in common?" Caylee asked "I mean that can help you guys get along."

"Well we were talking about how like you that we're close to our siblings earlier." Trinity said

"I noticed how close you guys are to Stephen and Cecilia." Caylee smiled

"All I know is I won't be an ass towards her like Brooke is towards you and Tyler." Drew said as he sat up

"And Stephen and I may have our differences but at the end of the day I love my big brother." Trinity said

"That's one thing." Caylee smiled "What else do you guys have in common?"

"Well this may seem childish but the only time Drew and I get along besides now is when we play the Wii together." Trinity said as she softly blushed

"Did you guys bring it?" Caylee asked and Drew looked at her "Tyler and I bring our video games on the road all the time."

"We have it." Trinity said

"Let's play." Caylee smiled

"You want to play Andrew?" Trinity asked

"I guess we can play a couple of games." Drew said as he got in his bag and got their Wii out and plugged it in "What game do you girls want to play?"

"What games do you guys have with you?" Caylee asked

"Well besides _WWE 12' _we have a lot of Mario and Sonic games." Drew said looking through their bag

"I love Mario and Sonic." Caylee smiled "You guys want to play one of those?"

"Up to you Caylee I mean you are our guest after all." Drew said smiling

"You guys have a Mario Cart Game?" Caylee asked

"Never leave home without it." Trinity smiled "Galloway and I are tied at that game right now."

"You guys want to play?" Caylee asked

"Let's play." Drew smiled as he put the game in and they put it in and played

A few hours later after everyone got done playing and went to bed Trinity snuck outside and sat and looked up at the stars and started thinking.

"Princess what are you doing out here in the cold?" Drew asked sounding half asleep as he sat next to her

"Just thinking." Trinity said

"About what?" Drew asked as he put a blanket over her

"What happened tonight?" Trinity said "How can someone get rid of their siblings just like that Drew. It's just wrong."

"I know Trinity." Drew said as he hugged Trinity "Sometimes people don't have sense at all."

"But after all that the Warner siblings went though how could Brooke do that to her siblings?" Trinity asked as she cuddled close to Drew

"Bryan must have gotten to her and people will do anything for the ones they love." Drew said hugging her some more

"I know and it sucks." Trinity said as they sat there in silence "Andrew?" She asked after a few minutes

"Hmmm?" Drew asked

"You want to try to get along?" Trinity asked "I mean we're stuck in this marriage so we might as well make the better of it

"I'll try if you'll try." Drew said

"I'll try." Trinity said "Besides I'm gonna hate myself in the morning but I like it when you hold me Drew."

"Glad you do Princess because I like it when I hold you." Drew said as they looked at each other and smiled.

_Me: Awwwwwwww they're going to try and get along :3 Wonder how long that'll last since something with Drew's new gimmick coming up lol Enjoy the sweet moments while it lasts. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I got the Smackdown Chapter up for this week :D :D I hope you guys enjoy :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 3 March 2, 2012 (February 28, 2012)

"Hopefully I got this crying thing down." Drew said as he and Trinity arrived at the arena for Smackdown and what Drew was referring to tonight was he was going to get 'fired' and that he was supposed to cry in the ring

"If not I can punch you in the gut until you got it down." Trinity said smirking

"Thanks but no thanks princess." Drew smiled at her as she giggled

"Come on I'd be glad to help out." Trinity giggled and Drew took her hand and gently kissed it

"I know but I got this down ok? Just focus on your match with Eve ok?" Drew asked

"Ugh that Hoeski." Trinity growled "I hate that she's trying to be WWE's ho."

"Did you read what she called you on Twitter?" Drew asked as they got in their locker room

"That she called me Casper's sister? I've been called worse." Trinity said as they put their stuff down

"Like what?" Drew asked

"Sheamus's sister." Trinity said and her and Drew laughed "Kidding I enjoy the comparison between my brother and myself."

"You're something princess." Drew smiled at her as Trinity got out a Redemption T Shirt with her name on it, Purple Wrestling Tights and Purple Wrestling Boots.

"Come on you like me for it." Trinity smiled at him as she got changed

"True." Drew smiled "Hey Trinity you want me to accompany you to ringside for your match tonight?"

"As much as I would enjoy that you focus on your match alright?" Trinity asked "Besides I got backup of my own."

"Chelsea?" Drew asked

"She's too busy with my brother tonight." Trinity said as she got finished dressing "I'll be ok trust me." She smiled as she kissed Drew's cheek "Good luck tonight even though you're going to lose."

"Thank you Trinity." Drew smiled as Trinity left and knocked on a locker room door "What's the crack Warner's?"

"Hey Trinity." Tyler smiled

"Sup Trinity." Caylee smiled

"Caylee what happened to the orange you usually have in your hair?" Trinity asked referring to Caylee usually having a huge Streak of Orange in her hair but her hair was natural blonde

"Thought I would give myself a change." Caylee smiled as the next match came on which was Chelsea vs. Lindsay Hager

"Why is Chelsea facing Lindsay?" Trinity asked

"Who knows?" Tyler said

"Anyway have you guys seen or heard from Brooke lately?" Trinity asked as she sat down and Tyler and Caylee shook their heads

"She's avoiding us completely. Caylee said sadly as Trinity hugged her

"I'm sorry honey." Trinity said

"Hey Farrelly I get Bryan tonight and since my wife is busy with Laurinaitis I was wondering if you'll watch my back tonight." Randy said standing in the door way

"Why are you asking me? Why not ask Chelsea?" Trinity asked

"Well Lil Benoit is busy with Stephen and you got yourself involved in this storyline so are you in or what?" Randy asked

"I'm in." Trinity said "See you tonight Orton." She said as Randy nodded his head and walked off

"Why did you agree to watch Randy's back tonight?" Tyler asked as Chelsea won the match

"Because he's Kayla's husband and maybe I can get answers from him as to why I can't divorce Galloway." Trinity said as she smirked

"Good luck that's all I'm saying." Tyler said

"Thanks." Trinity smiled as Chelsea won the match. "Ready Caylee?"

"Let's go." Caylee smiled as her and Trinity waved at Tyler and walked to the ring and saw Cecilia "Cecilia."

"Trinity, Caylee what's up?" Cecilia asked as she smiled

"Excited for my match with the Hoeski." Trinity smiled

"Which one Eve or Karlee (Maxine)?" Cecilia asked

"Eve." Trinity said "By the way what's up with you liking Michael (Derrick Bateman)?"

"He's cute I'll put it at that." Cecilia smiled as she blushed

"Well good luck with that." Trinity said as her and Caylee walked to the ring

"Trinity which theme do you want?" The theme song guy asked

"Surprise me." Trinity smiled as he played _Taking You Down _by _Egypt Central _and her and Caylee walked out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Caylee Warner from Dublin, Ireland she is the WWE Divas Champion the Irish Nightmare Trinity!" Lillian announced as Trinity and Caylee walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Trinity raised her belt happily then waited for Eve

"And her opponent from Denver, Colorado Eve Torres!" Lillian announced as Eve's theme played and she came out

"I really hate her theme." Caylee whispered to Trinity whispered

"I hate everything about her." Trinity whispered to her as she handed her belt to the ref then she glared at Eve as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Trinity was down Eve was about to pin her but Caylee got on the apron

"You're nothing but a bitch you know that?" Caylee asked as she yelled at Eve

"How about you just shut up and look pretty ok?" Eve asked rudely

"Why should I take advice from a Hoeski?" Caylee asked as she yelled some more

"Get down or Trinity gets disqualified Caylee." The ref said as Caylee jumped down and Eve turned around to pin Trinity but instead Trinity gave her a _Brogue Kick _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Trinity!" Lillian announced as Caylee got in the ring and raised Trinity's hand and hugged her and celebrated with her a bit before going to the back

"You did great Trinity." Caylee smiled happily

"Thanks Caylee." Trinity smiled then frowned "But next time when you go out to the ring with me please don't distract my opponent that's a heel tactic and we're not heels."

"Sorry Trinity." Caylee said looking down

"It's ok but you can do it when my opponent has backup." Trinity smiled as she hugged Caylee

"Ok." Caylee smiled as she hugged Trinity and they walked back to her locker room

"Welcome back ladies." Tyler smiled as Caylee and Trinity sat down

"Thanks Tyler." Caylee smiled as it was Drew vs. Paul (Justin Gabriel)

"Man it sucks that Drew is going to lose." Trinity said watching the match

"I thought you hated Drew." Tyler said sounding confused

"We're trying to get along." Trinity said as Drew lost the match then Kayla appeared on the Titantron and fired Drew "Ok I know Drew isn't really fired but that was cruel."

"It's Kayla she is evil." Tyler said

"Well I just feel like hugging him even though those tears are fake." Trinity said getting up "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok Trinity." Caylee smiled as Trinity left and met up with Drew

"Hey are you ok?" Trinity asked walking up to Drew

"Even though it wasn't real Kayla is cruel to do it like that." Drew said giving her a sad smile and she hugged him and Drew looked confused for a second "Ok what is up with that hug?"

"You just seem huggable when you're sad." Trinity said hugging Drew some more then he hugged her back

"Trinity I…" Drew tried to say but he was interrupted

"Trinity my match is next." Randy said

"I'll see you later then." Trinity smiled as Drew as they gently broke the hug and Trinity walked away with Randy "Orton why won't Kayla let me divorce Galloway?"

"She thinks you guys are meant for each other and that hug pretty much showed me." Randy said and Trinity had a WTF look on her face

"You're wife is crueler than me." Trinity said as she growled

"She's worse than me at times but that's what makes me love her." Randy smirked

"Let's go." Trinity said rolling her eyes as _Voices _played and Randy walked out first then smirked then stopped then Trinity walked out

"And his opponent accompanied by the Irish Nightmare Trinity from St. Louis, Missouri Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as Randy and Trinity walked to the ring and when Randy got in Trinity gave a death glare to Brooke as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bryan was down Randy was in position and was about to do the RKO But Brooke pulled Bryan out of the ring and they started to leave

"Let's go Trinity!" Randy yelled as Trinity nodded her head and they ran after Bryan and Brooke but stopped as soon as Glen's (Kane) Pryo went off and he came out "Trinity get to the back now!" Randy yelled at her

"And leave you defenseless I think not!" Trinity yelled as both her and Randy attacked Glen but then she felt his hand around her neck as he double choke slammed both her and Randy on to the stage knocking her out.

_Me: Oh snap Trinity is down! (Damn you Kane!) Will she be ok? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the follow up to the next Chapter :D Will Trinity Be ok? Let's find out but first I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D And I would like to think iloverandyortonwwefan23 for adding this to their favorites :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4 February 28, 2012

What seemed like a few hours later Trinity woke up in the trainer's room and when she tried to get up her back was hurting

"Ow my back!" Trinity cried as she laid back down

"Careful princess." Drew said as he got closer to her

"What happened?" Trinity asked as she calmed down

"Kane chokeslamed both you and me after I told you to go to the back." Randy said

"And leave you out there alone with Kane I think not." Trinity said as she tried to get up again and Drew helped her "Besides I dealt with much worse Orton."

"Like what?" Randy asked

"Well back in IWW where my brother and this idiot wrestled I actually held the Heavyweight Championship for three months." Trinity smiled

"Idiot?" Drew asked

"Impressive." Randy said nodding his head "What happened?"

"This idiot cost me the title." Trinity smiled more

"It was 5 years ago let it go princess!" Drew snapped

"That also injured me Galloway!" Trinity snapped back

"Hey I'll RKO Both of you if you don't stop fighting!" Randy snapped and Trinity and Drew stopped right away "Much better. Now Trinity you rest up and I'll see you next week."

"Wait you still want me to be your manager?" Trinity asked

"You still want HER to be your manager?" Drew asked

"Yes." Randy said "Kayla was right about her." He said smiling as he walked away

"Kayla must have done research about me." Trinity said as she tried walking and Drew put his arm around her and helped her walk

"I think so." Drew said "So how was my acting."

"Pretty good." Trinity smirked "When do you want people to know that we actually like each other?"

"We'll give them a show for a couple more weeks." Drew smiled "Tell the Warner's and Randy not to tell anyone will ya?"

"Sure." Trinity smiled as she saw Stephen and Chelsea come around the corner "We better run or pretend we hate each other."

"You're too weak to run so it has to be the later." Drew said as Chelsea and Stephen walked over to them

"I hate you Drew." Trinity growled

"I hate you too Princess." Drew growled

"Trinity are you ok?" Chelsea asked running up to Trinity

"I just need a good night's sleep." Trinity smiled "But besides this loser holding me I'm fine."

"Oh you don't want me to hold you ok." Drew said dropping her

"DREW!" Both Chelsea and Stephen yelled

"What?" Drew asked

"You dropped my injured sister!" Stephen yelled

"She didn't want to be carried by me!" Drew yelled

"I did not say that!" Trinity yelled

"I swear if you two are not getting along by next week I'm shipping you both to Antarctica!" Stephen yelled "Come on Chelsea. We'll see you two next week." He said as he put an arm around Chelsea and left

"Did I drop you too hard princess?" Drew asked as he picked up Trinity

"I'll be ok." Trinity smiled as they walked to their car and Drew helped her inside and got their bags inside and they left

"Are you sure?" Drew asked

"Hey I've been through worse." Trinity smiled as they drove to the hotel

"I know you said it for like the fourth time tonight Princess." Drew said as they both softly laughed at that

"Hey you got a tough wife." Trinity said proudly as Drew smiled at her

"That I do." Drew smiled as he pulled in the Hotel then got out and got their bags then got out and helped Trinity out of the car and they walked to their room

"Thanks Drew." Trinity smiled as they walked to their room some more

"Anytime Trinity." Drew smiled as they got to their room and Trinity lay down

"Ow." She said as she laid on her back

"Careful princess." Drew said as he went to check on her

"I'm ok Drew." Trinity said moving up on the bed "Think you can get my PJ's?" She asked and Drew got in her bag and pulled out her Hello Kitty Rainbow Lace Sleep Set

"This set?" Drew asked

"Those are the ones." Trinity smiled as she got them and changed out of her clothes and pulled them on

"Let me guess Irish Pride?" Drew asked as he smiled at her

"Hell yeah." Trinity smiled happily as she put them on "I'm Irish and I'm damn proud of it." She said as she finished putting them on then laid down again

"Hey Trinity if we have a baby then it would be half Irish half Scottish." Drew smiled as he laid down next to her

"It would and please don't bring up babies right now Drew." Trinity begged and Drew chuckled

"Alright I won't." Drew said as he put his arm around her and got closer to her

"Thank you." Trinity smiled at him as she got closer to him and put her head on his shoulder "So before Randy came by what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm scared to tell you." Drew said smiling nervously as he turned away

"Why?" Trinity as she smiled and tried to get up but her back was hurting

"Because you'll kill me." Drew joked

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me." Trinity joked

"Either way I die." Drew said joking some more

"Come on you won't die now tell me I want to know." Trinity said pouting

"You really want to know?" Drew asked turning towards her

"Yes." Trinity smiled

"Ok." Drew said taking a deep breath "Trinity I love you." He said as he closed his eyes tightly

"Do you mean it Drew?" Trinity asked and Drew nodded his head still keeping his eyes closed expecting Trinity to hit him but instead his lips was met with hers as she kissed him softly then broke apart then Drew opened his eyes in shock

"Trinity." He said softly

"I love you too Drew." Trinity smiled as she kissed him again

_Me: So Drew loves Trinity huh? Awwwwww :3 At least Drew said it first :3 How long will this last? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and again I don't know what to say so I'll just think Miss RKO-Punk and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter and I'll think MizzyBarrett for adding this to their alerts :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5 March 9, 2012 (March 6, 2012)

"You're stuck with me some more princess." Drew smirked as he walked back in their locker room and Trinity was playing on her iPhone

"Let me guess Laurinaitis is getting your job back right?" Trinity asked as she was playing some kind of Music game

"Exactly." Drew smirked

"If you're on team Laurinaitis full time I'm going to hate you again." Trinity said as she played on her iPhone some more

"Come on Princess you have no reason to." Drew said as he sat next to her

"Um Redemption is all about getting rid of John Laurinaitis which that's what we're doing and if you're going to be on his side then that makes you the enemy." Trinity said

"I see what this is all about. You're trying to control me." Drew said

"Am not." Trinity said sounding annoyed

"Are too!" Drew snapped

"I'm out!" Trinity yelled as she got up and walked out

"Where are you going?" Drew yelled

"Anywhere but here!" Trinity yelled as she walked to Tyler and Caylee's locker room "Sup Warner's."

"Hey Trinity." Caylee smiled as she saw Trinity in a bad mood and she frowned herself "What's wrong?"

"Drew and I got in another argument." Trinity said as she sat down

"Thought you guys were trying to get along." Tyler said

"We're trying but we had a falling out." Trinity said

"Give him time to cool off then try talking to him." Tyler suggested

"I'll try." Trinity said "If he's not cooled off next time I see him I'm kicking his arse." She growled as it was Brooke vs. Joslin Neidhart for the number one contenders spot for Chelsea's Title at Wrestlemania

"Man two people who hate Chelsea." Caylee said

"Oh her and Joslin made up." Trinity said "They're friends again."

"Sucks for Brooke." Tyler said

"But she just won the match." Caylee said pointing at the TV

"Chelsea just dropped the F Bomb." Trinity said laughing as Chelsea said 'Unfuckingbelievable.' Before taking off her headset and checking up on Joslin

"I don't blame Chelsea but still Brooke is my sister and I am sort of happy for her." Caylee said smiling sadly

"That's understandable." Trinity smiled softly as she hugged Caylee as they showed a segment with Laurinaitis, Otunga, Kayla and Serena "Are they really going to make Kendra face Glen tonight?" She asked referring to Kayla's little sister Kendra

"I hope not." Caylee said hugging Trinity "I would be scared to death if I would have to face Glen."

"Not me and I'm already on his hit list for pulling a Randy on him last night." Trinity said referring to last night on Raw after Randy RKO'd Glen and after Randy spoke to him he told Trinity to punt him in the Skull and she did

"I would be glad to help with Glen but I promised your brother I would stay away from him." Chelsea said as she walked in

"Awwwwwww he loves you." Trinity smiled "He's just going out of his way to make sure you're ok. And he only does that when he really cares for a girl and for him that's rare."

"It's rare for him to love a girl?" Chelsea asked

"It's rare for him to be in love like he is right now with you." Trinity smiled "Trust me Chelsea you're special." She smiled more and Chelsea blushed as Drew was facing Dylan (Hornswoggle) "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"That's Laurinaitis for ya." Chelsea said

"I'm so not going to get along with Drew tonight." Trinity said sounding annoyed as Drew won "He's never going to shut up about this."

"Well you're going to have to get along with him or you have a one way ticket to Antarctica." Chelsea said

"Don't remind me." Trinity groaned

"Trinity time to go." Randy said walking by their locker room

"I'll see you guys later." Trinity smiled as she got up

"Alright I'll go back to Stephen's locker room myself." Chelsea smiled as she got up and waved to everyone and left and Trinity followed Randy

"What's the crack Orton?" Trinity asked as she smiled

"Glen trying to interfere in Kayla's match with Laurinaitis." Randy growled "Same as last night I RKO him you punt him in the Skull."

"Got it." Trinity said nodding her head as Glen was out in there then Randy signaled for his music to play and he and Trinity ran out and he RKO'd Glen and Trinity kicked him in the skull before Kayla rolled up Laurinaitis for the one two three

"Here is your winner Kayla Orton!" Lillian announced as Randy smiled at her then went to the back and Trinity applauded her before going to the back herself

"I'm going to spend more time with the Warner's before the 6 man tag team match." Trinity smiled

"I'll let you know when I'm on." Randy said as Trinity nodded as she walked back to the Warner's locker room "Hey guys."

"Hey Trinity." Caylee smiled

"You so got a death wish." Tyler said laughing

"Shut it Tyler." Trinity said as Michael Cole interviewed Bryan, Stephen and Chelsea about their match at Wrestlemania

"This is going to evolve Cole getting his ass kicked." Tyler said

"I agree." Trinity said laughing as Brooke tried to talk but Bryan yelled at her to shut up then Chelsea took the Mic from Stephen and unleleashed on Bryan

"I'm tempted to beat the shit out of him right now." Tyler growled

"Count me in." Caylee growled

"As much as I would love to beat Bryan Danielson we better leave this to my brother and his girlfriend." Trinity said as Brooke slapped Chelsea then Chelsea pounced on her and they started a cat fight and the guys tried breaking them apart but no luck then Stephen got Chelsea off Brooke and somehow calmed her down while Bryan and Brooke went to the back.

"I knew that relationship had foul play." Tyler growled

"Not trying to be rude but Brooke seems stupid if she just slapped Chelsea for slapping her." Trinity said

"We'll try talking to her about this." Tyler said "She's our sibling after all."

"Good luck." Trinity said

"Thanks." Caylee smiled as the segment with Paul (Big Show) and Cody was over

"Trinity." Randy said as he walked by

"See you guys later." Trinity smiled as she walked up to Randy

"Did you see what happened between Chelsea and Brooke?" Randy asked as he smirked "Unreal."

"I know Chelsea was just trying to defend Brooke and this happened." Trinity said as they walked to Gorilla and saw Stephen there "Hey Ste where's Chelsea?"

"I asked her to stay in the back because of what happened." Stephen said

"Randy mind if you go at this one alone?" Trinity asked

"Go ahead." Randy said nodding his head

"Thanks and good luck to the both of you and Paul as well." Trinity said as she walked to Stephen's locker room and saw Chelsea and Joslin in there "Hey Chels are you ok?"

"I will be." Chelsea growled as Trinity sat with the girls "Bryan doesn't really love Brooke he's just using her!"

"I know honey I know." Trinity said hugging her

"Brooke is just stupid." Joslin said "She'll let anyone control her. If Bryan told her to jump off a bridge she would."

"True." Chelsea said giggling

"Guys she's still Tyler and Caylee's sister go easy on the insults." Trinity said

"Ok." Chelsea said nodding her head

"Hey I just thought of something Brooke kicked ass last year and all of a sudden she's facing just the Divas now." Joslin said

"I haven't thought about that until now." Trinity said

"Ok either she's getting the Chyna treatment or she's only facing just the Divas because Bryan told her to." Chelsea said

"I'd go with reason number two." Joslin said

"I got an idea." Chelsea smirked "Trinity tell Drew to come to Raw on Monday he's got a match against Brooke."

"Got it." Trinity said as the match was over "I'll see you guys later." She said as she got up and got back to her's and Drew's locker room "Hey still think I'm trying to control you?" She asked Drew

"No but this is going to be hard if I'm really going to be on team Laurinaitis." Drew said "Trinity I'm sorry for earlier."

"Me too." Trinity said as she put her arm around Drew "Hey Chelsea wants you on Raw on Monday you have a match against Brooke Warner."

"Brooke Warner?" Drew asked sounding confused

"Chelsea, Joslin and I want to test something out." Trinity said "It's a long story but I'll explain on the way back to the hotel." She said and Drew nodded his head as he finished getting ready

_Me: I wonder what kind of Control does Bryan have over Brooke? Will Trinity and Chelsea find out soon? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's filler but at least it's another update this week :D Warning it's lemon throughout the Chapter except the end. I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 6 March 7, 2012

A couple of days later Drew and Trinity were over at his house taking a few days off before going back on the road for the weekend and Trinity was up in Drew's room laying down thinking about what's going on between Bryan and Brooke

"_From what I heard Brooke and Bryan were a cute couple last year when Brooke held the WWE Championship but since Bryan held the World Heavyweight Championship he's changed big time. I'm even worried about what happens when they're together." _Trinity thought as she got her iPhone and logged on twitter and looked at tweets of her co workers then a picture on Brooke's page got her attention "Wait what's that on her finger?" She asked as she zoomed in on the picture and saw a ring on her finger "They're engaged no freaking way?" She said in shock as she looked at Brooke's latest Tweet

_BrookeWarnerWWE-Yep it's True DanielBryanWWE and I are Engaged :D :D_

"Crap." Trinity said as Drew came back up from his workout "Hey did you see Brooke's twitter?"

"That her and Bryan are engaged I read." Drew said as he got a towel and wiped himself off

"_Ok I'll admit he's hot right now." _Trinity thought "Do you think Chelsea knows?"

"Doubt it her and Stephen are busy spending alone time together so I suggest telling them over the weekend or wait until she calls you." Drew suggested as he wiped more sweat off of him "Hey I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun." Trinity smiled at him as he went into the bathroom and Trinity laid there for a few before thinking about Drew then pulled down her pants and underwear and started rubbing herself thinking about Drew and even moaning a bit "Oh Drew." She moaned as she stuck two fingers inside herself and thought about him even more. "That's it I need him even if I'm going to hate myself later on." She said as she walked in the bathroom quietly and took off her shirt and Bra and she shed the rest of her clothes before sneaking in the shower with him

"Hey." Drew smirked as he noticed her get in and turned around to face her

"Hey yourself." Trinity smirked as she put her arms around him and got closer to him

"So what's all this about?" Drew asked as he pulled Trinity close to him

"I need you right now Drew." Trinity smirked "I'm all yours baby."

"Is that so?" Drew asked as they both were inches away from kissing each other

"Oh yeah." Trinity smirked more as Drew finally kissed her rough and passionate and Trinity surrendered to his dominance as she gave in the kiss as he gently pushed her against the wall without breaking the kiss then smirked as he broke the kiss as he went to kiss her neck and she moaned really loud as he started nibbling on it

"Oh Drew." She moaned as he smirked

"You like that baby?" Drew asked

"Yes." Trinity moaned as Drew continued to kiss her neck then started fondling her breasts roughly which got a loud moan out of her for that and he smirked more as he took her right nibble in his mouth and caressed her left one with his thumb and Trinity moaned some more "Oh yes Drew!" She moaned some more as she felt two fingers enter her as Drew kissed her again and she kissed back licking his bottom lip and they turned the kiss passionate as their tongues fought for dominance until Drew's won which it explored her mouth. Meanwhile he started moving his fingers in and out of her which made her moan in pleasure

"You like that don't you baby?" Drew asked as he growled in her ear and Trinity nodded her head as he went faster with his fingers and she felt herself ready to come

"Drew…I'm gonna…I'm gonna!" Trinity yelled in pleasure

"Then cum for me Trinity." Drew growled in her ear as he went harder with his fingers

"Drew!" She yelled as she came and Drew smirked and licked his fingers and smirked as he took Trinity in another rough passionate kiss as he lifted one of her legs up and entered her and Trinity screamed a bit "Oh yes Drew!" She moaned as she was getting adjusted to his size "Don't hold back baby."

"Are you sure?" Drew asked

"I'm sure I want you really bad Drew." Trinity smiled as her and Drew kissed again then after a few Drew started moving in and out of her roughly "Oh Yes Drew!" She yelled in pleasure as she buried her face in his neck and gently bit down on it

"Oh Trinity!" Drew groaned as he thrust in and out of her some more and Trinity yelled in pleasure some more as she bit down on him harder and Drew moaned loudly and thrust in and out of her some more "Tilt your head back Trinity." He demanded and she did what he said and he started kissing her neck as he thrust in and out of her some more

"Drew!" Trinity yelled in pleasure some more as she felt herself get close again but she wanted to wait for Drew but that was getting hard with him making her want to come every chance he could after a few more thrusts he hit her spot and she screamed

"You like that don't you baby?" Drew asked and Trinity nodded her head as he hit her spot over and over again

"Yes!" Trinity yelled some more as she felt herself get closer "Drew I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too Trinity!" Drew yelled as he thrust in and out of her some more

"Drew I can't hold it in!" She yelled

"Me either Trinity!" Drew yelled as both he and Trinity screamed each other's names before coming at the same time. After they came Drew captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she kissed back as they held on to each other for a while then they felt the water get cold

"Shit turn off the water Drew!" Trinity yelled

"I'm turning it off calm down!" Drew yelled "Are we going to fight after sex as well?"

"No but I didn't want to be blasted with ice cold water." Trinity yelled as she got out of the shower and put a towel around her

"Not my fault you were horny!" Drew yelled as he got out as well and put a towel around his waist

"Not my fault you're so attractive!" Trinity yelled as they walked in the bed room

"Well forgive me for my good looks!" Drew snapped

"Gah you're so cocky Galloway!" Trinity yelled "I can't believe I had sex with you!"

"Please you would do it again!" Drew yelled

"Prove it!" Trinity yelled as Drew kissed her roughly and she tried breaking away from the kiss but she eventually surrendered to it as she kissed Drew back roughly and he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her and kissed her roughly again before taking off her towel and she took off his. "You want to be that way fine I'm on top this time." She said as they flipped each other over so that she was on top of Drew and she smirked as she went down to his manhood "Hard again Galloway?"

"You're fault." Drew moaned

"I'll be glad to take the blame this time." Trinity smirked as she licked his tip and heard Drew moan then took his whole shaft in his mouth

"Trinity…" Drew moaned as Trinity sucked on him some more

"Thrust in my mouth Drew. Don't hold back because I'm taking control." Trinity breathed as she started sucking on him again and Drew started thrusting in her mouth and the both of them were moaning loudly

"Trinity!" Drew moaned as he felt close then wanted her stop

"What the hell?" Trinity asked as Drew got her off

"Not where I want to cum." Drew moaned "I want to cum deep inside you." He growled and Trinity shuttered

"Really now?" Trinity asked as she got on top of him and she started moving

"Oh yeah." Drew moaned as he started thrusting his hips in her

"Oh Drew." Trinity moaned as Drew went harder with his thrusts and it was hard for Trinity to keep up after a few minutes Drew switched their positions where he was on top and he started thrusting in her hard and rough. "Drew I'm Cumming again!"

"Then cum for me Trinity!" Drew yelled in pleasure as he thrust in her some more

"Drew!" Trinity Screamed as she came again and after a few more thrusts Drew Screamed Trinity's name as he came and collapsed on her and she held on to him "Ok you're right I would have sex with you again. Over and over again." She smirked seductively

"Really now?" Drew asked as he smirked

"Oh yeah." Trinity smirked as they kissed roughly again

After a few rounds and a few hours of sleep Trinity woke up and saw that it was Dark outside

"_Wow he's good." _Trinity thought as she looked at Drew who slept next to her and smiled at him as she looked at her iPhone and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Chelsea _"Better call her." _She thought as she called Chelsea

"_About time Trinity did you see Brooke's twitter?" _Chelsea asked as she picked up

"That she and Bryan are engaged I saw." Trinity said "What are we going to do?"

"_Well I was thinking that you, Me, Tyler, Caylee and Cecilia have some kind of intervention in the ring next week on Smackdown for her." _Chelsea suggested

"Good idea." Trinity smiled

"_By the way what took you so long in picking up?" _Chelsea asked

"I took a long nap." Trinity lied "I was really tired."

"_Alright I'll see you this weekend then?" _Chelsea asked

"Yea see you then Chels." Trinity smiled as she hung up and laid back down and snuggled close to Drew

_Me: Well we know how those two are when they're at home! Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's kind of filler but it's kind of not at the same time it's Trinity doing commatary on NXT so I hope you like :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6 March 14, 2012 (March 13, 2012)

"I can't believe they want me to do commentary tonight on NXT." Trinity said as she had on a ¾ Sleeve Mini Black Dress

"Don't ask me why Princess." Drew said as they were in their locker room as Trinity straightened out her dress "But I will see you later on."

"What are you talking about?" Trinity asked

"I'm in Cecilia's corner tonight." Drew said "I don't trust her around Karlee and Curt (Johnny Curtus) and Michael is weird too. I'm just being a big brother."

"Ok." Trinity smiled as she kissed Drew on the cheek and she walked out to gorilla and watched Matt and Darren (William Regal) in the ring talk about tonight's edition of NXT

"Trinity what theme do you want?" The theme song guy asked

"Surprise me." Trinity smiled as they announced her as a special guest commentator and she walked out to _Humanoid _by _Tokio Hotel _and she walked out to the ring with her Divas Championship around her left shoulder and when she got to the announce table she sat next to Josh and soon the first match began

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Darren Young and Titus O'Neil!" Tony announced as Titus's theme played and he and Darren walked out

"Trinity welcome to NXT Redemption." Josh smiled at her

"Thank you Josh it's quite an honor to be here." Trinity smiled as Darren and Titus were in the ring

"What do you think of Titus O'Neil and Darren Young?" Darren asked

"Well William I think they're great in ring competitors but they need to lose the attitude." Trinity said "I could tell you an Irish tale right now but I'm not my brother and I don't want to bore the viewers of NXT."

"And your brother is the 'Great White' Sheamus am I right?" Josh asked

"That's exactly right Josh." Trinity smiled as the Uso's did their dance then their theme played and they walked down the ramp

"And their opponents the team of Jimmy and Jey the Uso's!" Tony announced

"Now the Uso's I like those guys very much I see them as future tag team champions." Trinity smiled as the Uso's were in the ring and the match started and Trinity, Darren and Josh started talking about the match as it went on. Then the Uso's hit their finisher and won

"Here are your winners Jey and Jimmy the Uso's!" Tony announced

"Nice job by the Uso's." Josh said

"Agreed." Darren said

"If those guys need a manager I would be glad to fill that spot." Trinity smiled "Just saying." She smiled more as it was a backstage segment with Cecilia and Drew and the three of them watched

"You know I really hope it's over between Derrick and Maxine." Cecilia said as she was preparing for her match later that night

"I hope so too Karli but why do you like Derrick so much?" Drew asked "I mean the guy is just so weird." He said as he smiled

"Would you rather me like Johnny?" Cecilia asked as she did more squats

"No." Drew said quickly

"Hey guys." Chelsea smiled as she walked up to them

"Hey Chelsea what brings you over to NXT?" Cecilia asked as she stopped doing squats

"Well I thought I would let Drew know that he's no longer facing Brooke Warner this Friday on Smackdown." Chelsea said

"Let me guess Brooke is now facing Karli am I right?" Drew asked sounding annoyed

"Exactly." Chelsea said

"This has Daniel Bryan written all over it." Drew growled

"Unbelievable I mean that girl can't do anything without Bryan getting in the way." Cecilia said sounding annoyed

"Well I got your back since Bryan will be around her like always." Drew said

"Thanks Drew." Cecilia smiled "We'll see you later Chelsea."

"Bye Drew bye Karli."Chelsea smiled as they walked away and she turned around to see Joe (Michael McGillcutty) "What do you want?"

"You're close friends with the Hart's right?" Joe asked

"Yeah and before you ask I'm close friends with Tyson as well." Chelsea said "And Joslin told me to tell you he is a Hart no matter what you say."

"Oh really?" Joe asked as he smirked and got close to her

"Really and I have a boyfriend." Chelsea smirked "And I think you know who he is." She smirked more as Joe backed away from her and walked away

"Wow." Josh said

"I never thought Chelsea Benoit would use Sheamus as a threat." Darren said

"I don't blame her." Trinity said "Anyway I heard that you ran into a little trouble earlier."

"That I did let's show the viewers." Darren said as they showed a clip from earlier today with Kevin (Alex Riley), Nick (Percy Watson) and Demi Mizanin and they were talking and playing basketball until Bryan (Curt Hawkins), Gabe (Tyler Reks) and Bridget Guerrero went up and got the ball away then they tried to start a fight and Darren came by and made a tag team match and if Bryan and Gabe lose the match they would be stuck doing Darren's laundry

"Man I had to do my own laundry when I was growing up." Trinity said "These guys better lose." She said as Bryan's theme played and he, Gabe and Bridget came out

"The Following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Bridget Guerrero at a combined weight of 466 pounds the team of Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks!" Tony announced as the three of them walked to the ring

"Here comes your Wrestlemania opponent." Darren said referring to Trinity defending her title against Bridget at Wrestlemania

"Yep." Trinity said as the three of them were in the ring doing their poses then Nick's theme played and he, Kevin and Demi walked out

"Accompanied to the ring by Demi at a combined weight of 486 pounds the team of Alex Riley and 'Showtime' Percy Watson!" Tony announced as the three of them walked down to the ring

"Earlier today Alex told Percy that he would rather look good and lose than look bad and win." Josh said

"Hopefully Percy is taking those lessons from Alex." Darren said

"I got one for him fight like his life depends on it that's what I do." Trinity said as the match started and Bridget got close to her "What is Bridget doing?"

"I think she's trying to get your attention." Josh suggested

"Well it's working." Trinity said as Bridget stood next to her and the match went on some more and the match went on and Trinity talked about it some more with the guys when Bryan hit his finisher and pinned Kevin and won

"Here are your winners Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins!" Tony announced as Bridget ran into the ring happily to hug her boyfriend and the three of them stared at Darren and Bryan had a mic

"Not good." Trinity said as Bryan started talking

"Mr. Regal." Bryan said "Looks like you're going to have to find someone else to do your laundry."

"And like I said last week _Old Man _Reks, Hawkins and Guerrero are just getting started." Gabe said

"Viva la Raza!" Bridget said happily as she dropped the mic and her and Trinity had a staredown before Bridget followed Bryan and Gabe up the ramp then it showed a Segment with Karlee, Cecilia, Michael, Drew and Curt with Cecilia, Drew and Michael playing tag with Celeste (Kaitlyn) and her sister Charity and Drew calling Curt disgusting and saying he needs help and Karlee leaving and Curt smelling Cecilia's hair before Drew tried to kill him and Karlee dragged him away

"I'm going to kill the both of them." Drew growled

"Calm down Drew." Cecilia said trying to calm down Drew

"Are you guys ok?" Michael asked "Don't mind her she's from Michigan."

"Bleh." Both Cecilia and Michael said funny and Drew rolled his eyes

"Anyway tag your it!" Cecilia smiled as she tagged Michael and her and Drew ran

"Later loser!" Drew yelled

"Man I never thought I would see Drew McIntyre in a childish game." Darren said

"Well Drew does love his little sister very much so don't be surprised." Trinity smiled as they showed a Raw commercial and Trinity took a quick break and watched it along with the 'Did You Know' then when break time was over Joe's theme played and he came out

"I have a feeling this has something to do with either Chelsea Benoit or Tyson Kidd." Trinity said as they showed a video package from last week then Joe started talking about how it wasn't a big deal that Tyson was a close friend of the Hart's and that he hung out with Wrestlers all his life and he said that so did Chelsea Benoit then something struck a chord to Trinity

"Chelsea may have wrestling in her blood but then again at least my dad wasn't a murderer." Joe said as he kept talking

"Tell me he did NOT just say that!" Trinity yelled "How dare he bring up Chelsea's dad!"

"No comment." Darren and Josh said as Joe said that Tyson wasn't getting his rematch then Tyson's theme played and he came out and talked and defended Chelsea and defended the fans as well then he and Joe went back and forth on the Mic a bit then Joe said that Tyson will never be a Hart then Tyson started beating up on Joe

"I'm helping!" Trinity yelled as she ran over and started beating up Joe then helping Tyson out "Bring up Chelsea's dad again I dare you!" She yelled as she let him go as she ran over and got ready to do the _Brogue Kick _but when she turned around Joe was out of the ring

"Get back in here!" Tyson yelled

"Get your arse back in here!" Trinity yelled as her and Tyson yelled at Joe then Joe yelled at Tyson saying that he got his rematch and he yelled at Trinity saying that he'll face her on Smackdown this Friday then when she saw that the Mixed tag team match was next Trinity went back to the announce table and put her headset back on

"What was that about?" Darren asked

"Sorry William you see Chelsea is like family to me and well I always defend my family no matter what." Trinity smiled as Michael's theme played and he, Cecilia and Drew walked out

"The following is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Drew McIntyre Karli McIntyre and Derrick Bateman!" Tony announced

"So Earlier Drew and Karli McIntyre and Derrick Bateman were involved in a game of tag." Josh said

"Along with Kaitlyn and Charity." Trinity smiled as they were in the ring and Michael and Cecilia were having fun and Drew just stood there as Curt's theme and he and Karlee walked out

"And their opponents the team of Maxine and Johnny Curtis!" Tony announced as the two of them walked out to the ring and Michael, Drew and Cecilia gave each other disgusted looks then when Karlee and Curt got in the ring the match started with Cecilia and Karlee and Drew sat down next to Trinity and she along with Darren and Josh talked about the match some more and when it was Karlee and Cecilia in there the second time Cecilia hit the _Future Shock DDT _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Derrick Bateman and Karli McIntyre!" Tony announced as Drew cheered for his sister and Cecilia celebrated in the ring with Michael

"Gentlemen it was a pleasure to be on NXT this week." Trinity smiled as she got up "I may come again next week." She smiled more as she took off her headset and got in the ring with Drew, Michael and Cecilia and raised her sister's hand and hugged her before going to the back with her.

_Me: Alright Cecilia and Derrick won :D :D And Drew playing tag with his little sister was cute :) Hopefully Michael gets his butt kicked Next chapter :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock now on with the story :D :D And here's my verision of why Drew had the two braids in his hair ;)_

Chapter 8 March 16 2012 (March 13, 2012)

"So the three of us are in matches huh?" Trinity asked as they got finished with the NXT Tapings and the Superstars tapings were wrapping up

"Yep Cecilia is facing Brooke Warner I'm facing Paul (Big Show) and you're facing Joe." Drew said as Cecilia was brushing his hair after he got in his gear

"Well I know two out of three people who are going to win their matches." Trinity smirked

"Shut up Princess." Drew growled as Cecilia got a small strand of his hair and started making a mini braid in it

"Can you guys not fight while I'm in here?" Cecilia asked as she braided Drew's hair some more "You guys are cute together and I like having Trinity as a sister."

"Alright we'll be peaceful for now." Trinity said as she watched as Smackdown started taping and Jay (Christian) was in the ring starting the Peep show then she looked over to Cecilia and Drew "CeCe what are you doing?"

"Putting mini braids in Drew's hair." Cecilia smiled as she started on the second one

"You're what?" Drew asked "Last time you're doing my hair CeCe."

"Relax Drew." Cecilia said as she worked on the second one in "I think it looks good in your hair."

"CeCe is right." Trinity said looking at Drew

"Give me a mirror." Drew said as he got one and looked at it "You're right it does. Forget my comment from earlier CeCe."

"Already did." Cecilia smiled as she finished and put Drew's hair up "I'm done."

"Looking good Drew." Trinity smiled

"What no Galloway?" Drew asked as he smiled at her

"Cecilia is in here and I don't want to get you guys mixed up." Trinity smiled as it was Kofi vs. David

"My match is after this." Cecilia smiled

"You got this CeCe." Drew smiled

"CeCe I heard that if you beat Brooke tonight that Kayla may consider adding you to the Women's Championship match at Wrestlemania." Trinity smiled

"Sweet." Cecilia smiled happily as Kofi won the match then it was a segment with Brooke and Bryan and Bryan told her that the dress that Brooke was wearing looked so much better on the Mannequin

"Cecilia if your brother told me that he would be 6 feet under." Trinity said

"Relax your wardrobe isn't bad don't worry." Drew said

"Well good luck CeCe." Trinity smiled as she got up and kissed Drew's cheek and walked to Caylee's and Tyler's locker room "Sup Warner's."

"Hey Trinity." Caylee smiled

"Did you see what Bryan said to my sister?" Tyler asked as he growled

"I saw." Trinity said as she sat down "I thought she looked great."

"Same here Bryan is just an ass." Tyler said as it was Cecilia vs. Brooke with Bryan in Brooke's corner and Drew in Cecilia's corner

"Is Drew a face?" Caylee asked

"Nope he's a tweener because he's Cecilia's manager for a while." Trinity said

"Why is he Cecilia's manager?" Tyler asked

"Simple he's worried about her because of the freaks on NXT minus Celeste, Charity, Demi and Kevin." Trinity said "Plus he told me he wants to train her a little bit more so."

"Oh ok." Tyler said as Brooke won after Bryan distracted Cecilia then Drew got in an argument with Bryan before Cecilia held him back and Brooke and Bryan went to the back and Drew and Cecilia glared at them

"Man Brooke is changing for the worse." Caylee said sadly and Trinity hugged her tightly

"She just needs some sense knocked into her." Trinity said "Let's hope Chelsea will be able to do that at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah." Caylee said sadly then she looked at what Trinity was wearing "They got the Redemption shirts in Green now?" She asked referring to Trinity's Green _Property of Redemption _shirt

"Hell yeah I along with 100,000 twitter followers got the WWE Shop guys to make them in green as well." Trinity smiled

"How the hell did you get 100,000 twitter followers already?" Tyler asked

"Two things One: I'm awesome and Two: have ruler of the world in your twitter name and your good." Trinity smirked

"You're full of it Trinity." Tyler laughed

"Yeah she is." Stephen smirked walking by

"Go back to your girlfriend Stephen!" Trinity joked

"Gladly." Stephen joked as he walked back to his locker room

"Brothers." Trinity grumbled "Ready to go Caylee?"

"You bet." Caylee smiled "See you in a few Tyler."

"Ok be careful Caylee." Tyler said

"We will." Caylee smiled as her and Trinity left and walked out to the ring

"Joe's ass is mine tonight." She growled "He's going to pay for saying what he did about Chelsea's dad a while ago."

"Well I don't want to agree with him but a lot of people are saying that." Caylee said nervously

"I agree with Chelsea nobody really knows what happened and its better if nobody really knows what happened." Trinity said softly "If that was my dad I wouldn't want to think about it."

"Me either." Caylee said softly "You know what let's worry about that later and worry about kicking Joe's ass."

"You're right." Trinity said as Joe was out in the ring already and she walked up to the theme song guy "Play Taking You Down." She said and he played _Taking You Down _and her and Caylee walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Caylee Warner from Dublin, Ireland she is the WWE Divas Champion the Irish Nightmare Trinity!" Lillian announced as Trinity and Caylee walked to the ring and when they got in it they glared at Joe and Caylee got out of the ring and Trinity handed her belt to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Joe was down Trinity decided to show the fans how strong she was by setting him up for_ Celtic Cross _then pinned him and won

"Here is your winner the Irish Nightmare Trinity!" Lillian announced as Caylee got in the ring to celebrate with Trinity and when Trinity got her belt back she hugged Caylee and they went to the back

"That was amazing." Caylee smiled as they were in the back "How are you strong enough to put him in the Celtic Cross?"

"Well besides working out everyday a lot since I was 16 I trained with the Big Boys in Irish Whip Wrestling." Trinity smiled "Believe me I was good or so I was told."

"Damn right you are." Caylee smiled happily as they walked back in their locker room

"Hey nice job out there." Tyler smiled as they walked back in

"Thanks." Trinity smiled as she sat down and saw it was Drew vs. Paul "I'm so going to party tonight."

"I thought you guys were getting along." Tyler said

"We are I just like to celebrate when he loses still." Trinity smiled "It'll take a long while for me to get along with him completely."

"Understandable." Caylee said nodding her head as Drew lost the match

"Knew he would lose." Trinity smiled as she sat back

"You're cruel Trinity." Tyler said

"I've been called worse." Trinity smiled as she got up "I'll see you guys next week."

"Later Trinity." Caylee smiled as Trinity left

_Me: Yay Trinity defeated Joe :D Too bad Cecilia lost against Brooke :( But Bryan is hated by Drew now lol (Over protective Brother FTW Lol) Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's the only one this week (That's not filler) Because I wouldn't know what to do with Trinity at Smackdown so Enjoy everyone :3 I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 9 March 21-22, 2012 (March 20, 2012)

"So you don't have anything to do this week CeCe?" Trinity asked as her, Cecilia and Drew were in their locker room as NXT was taping

"Just hang out with Michael." Cecilia smiled happily

"So you guys are going out?" Drew asked

"Yes." Cecilia smiled happily

"He better not hurt you." Drew growled

"He won't Karlee hurt him too much." Cecilia pouted "Drew don't scare him off."

"Hold up hold up Drew scared off your past boyfriends?" Trinity asked as she glared at Drew

"Since I was 16." Cecilia said

"Drew you scare off Michael and I swear you'll be 16 feet under…alive." Trinity growled

"I'm not going to scare off Michael ok?" Drew asked "Can we go one day without you trying to kill me?"

"If I don't find any faults in you then yes we can." Trinity said as Cecilia stood up

"I'll see you guys later Michael wants to hang out." Cecilia smiled happily as she went up to meet with Michael

"Great I'm alone with you." Trinity mumbled

"It's not that bad princess." Drew said as they heard Karlee and Curt talk

"My plan is going to work if you listen to me!" Karlee snapped at Curt

"Ok ok." Curt said

"I'm going to get off this show this way. " Karlee snapped more "I'm going to get rid of Josh for a bit then go on commentary and flirt with Darren for a bit then I should be off NXT by next week."

"Are you kidding?" Trinity asked as her and Drew heard everything

"That woman is crazier than you." Drew said

"All I know is that we're keeping her on here on NXT." Trinity smirked "But first let's go check on CeCe and Michael."

"Good idea I need to talk to Michael." Drew smirked as he and Trinity got up

"No threatening him!" Snapped Trinity as they left their locker room and walked by Stephen and Chelsea's which they sounded like they were talking about some kind of plan for Bryan and Brooke for later tonight. When her and Drew waved at them they waved back then they walked and saw Sarona (Tamina Snuka) "Hey Sarona."

"Hey Trinity hey Drew." Sarona smiled "What's up guys?"

"Just wanting to see my sister and her…boyfriend." Drew said

"Well they should be coming soon." Sarona smiled as Cecilia and Michael walked over to them holding hands

"Hey guys." Trinity smiled

"Hey Trinity, Hey Drew, Hey Tamina." Cecilia smiled as her and Michael started talking to Sarona then as soon as Cecilia and Michael walked away Drew and Trinity did as well

"Ok what are we going to do about Karlee and Curt?" Trinity asked

"Don't ask me you're the 'Smart' one in this relationship." Drew said

"What do you mean 'Smart' one?" Trinity asked

"I mean smart ass." Drew smirked

"I'll kill you for that later on." Trinity growled

"Yeah yeah yeah but first what are we going to do about Bonnie and Clyde?" Drew asked

"Well my plan is…" Trinity tried to say as she saw Karlee and Curt hide Josh "New plan you take out Curt Karlee is mine."

"Got it." Drew said nodding his head as they went their separate ways and Trinity watched Karlee go out to the ring and sit next to Darren.

"This is disgusting." Trinity said to herself as she walked to Gorilla "Play Time Is Running Out." She said as the theme song guy played _Time Is Running Out _by _Papa Roach _and she walked out to the ring and sat next to Karlee and put on a headset "Hi Maxine Hi William." She smiled

"Trinity what are you doing out here?" Karlee asked rudely

"Making sure you stay on NXT." Trinity growled "William she's just using you to stay on NXT."

"Mr. Regal I have no idea what she's talking about." Karlee said as Nick and Gabe had their match

"Alright I'll try to call the match since William is too busy getting used by Hoeski 2.0." Trinity said as she tried to call the match the best she could then when Nick won Darren told Karlee to go to the back she tried to refuse then Trinity got in her face and they started to fight and Darren allowed it then Curt and Drew came and tried to break them up then when Drew got a good hold of Trinity she started screaming at Karlee

"You're mine after Wrestlemania you hear me Maxine you're mine after Wrestlemania!" Trinity yelled as Drew tried to calm her down and he did long enough to get her to the back

"Lass don't let her get to you you're better than her." Drew said as they were in their locker room "You're not stuck on NXT, You're a better wrestler than her and on top of that you're the WWE Divas Champion and after Wrestlemania it'll stay that way."

"You're right." Trinity said taking a couple of deep breaths "I can't let Hoeski 2.0 get to me."

"That's the spirit Lass." Drew smiled as he kissed her hand and sat down next to her as they watched Karlee and Curt blame Michael and Cecilia for Matt's disappearance

"Drew did you kidnap Striker?" Trinity asked

"No I just beat up Curt like you said." Drew said then he turned red "But I'm pretty sure Cecilia didn't either how dare they blame my sister!"

"Drew Drew Drew calm down." Trinity said trying to calm down Drew then Karlee said that Cecilia and Michael couldn't have done it

"Damn right they didn't." Drew growled

"Don't you have a match against Rycklon (Ezekiel Jackson) to get ready for?" Trinity asked as Drew got ready

"Yeah yeah I know when my matches are Princess." Drew grumbled

"Just wanting to remind you when you'll lose." Trinity smirked

"Hey I might just win this one thank you very much." Drew said as he got in his trunks then started getting in his boots

"Yeah right." Trinity smirked

"Shut up." Drew said as he laced up his boots "Hey can you brush my hair?"

"Don't you want to wait so Cecilia can do it?" Trinity asked

"I'll let her spend time with Michael." Drew smiled "I'm not that cruel of a person."

"Hard to believe." Trinity grumbled

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Drew said "Now will you do my hair?"

"Sure." Trinity smiled as Drew sat down and Trinity started brushing his hair as TJ (Tyson) faced off against Joe "I hope his week sucks."

"Who's Joe's?" Drew asked

"Yeah he lost to me last week I hope he loses to TJ this week." Trinity growled as she watched the match some more and brushed Drew's hair

"Normally I would be on Joe's side but ever since what he said about Chelsea's dad last week I hope TJ Wins." Drew said as Trinity parted his hair

"What Joe said last week he had no right to say." Trinity growled some more as TJ won and she put up Drew's hair "Alright TJ."

"Knew he could do it he is a Hart after all." Drew smiled "According to Joslin and Natalya anyway."

"That is true." Trinity smiled "Hey want to leave after your match? I have nothing to do on Smackdown tonight."

"I was thinking the same thing." Drew smiled as they started setting up for Superstars and Cecilia walked back in

"Hey guys." Cecilia smiled "Michael thought that I should spend some time with you guys."

"A guy who wants his girlfriend to spend time with his family." Drew smiled "I like him."

"I think he's scared that he'll turn out like Bryan am I right CeCe?" Trinity asked

"I think so but I know he won't." Cecilia smiled

"If he does his ass is mine." Drew growled "There is no one keeping you from spending time with us."

"Don't worry he won't ok?" Cecilia asked "Like I said he just got out of a bad relationship with Karlee I'm sure he won't hurt me."

"Well ok." Drew said as Superstars was set up and the first match was on "My match is after this."

"Good luck." Cecilia smiled

"Thanks Cecilia." Drew smiled as he looked at Trinity

"What?" Trinity asked

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Drew asked her

"Nope." Trinity said

"Nothing at all?" Drew asked

"Nothing at all." Trinity smirked

"You're the worst kind of human being Trinity." Drew growled

"Thank you." Trinity smirked as Drew's match was next and she got up and kissed him "Good luck."

"Thanks." Drew said as he left

"He's so going to lose." Trinity smirked

"You don't know that." Cecilia said "Have more faith in him Trinity."

"It's kind of hard since he and I barely like each other and he keeps losing." Trinity said

"Well if you believed in him more maybe he'll win more matches even if they're not fairly." Cecilia said

"Don't you?" Trinity asked

"Of course." Cecilia smiled "He is my brother after all and even though you guys didn't mean to get married you guys are stuck in this marriage so you might as well make the better of it. So maybe if things got better for him they'll get better for the marriage. I know you're doing good right now and that's keeping you guys sane but maybe if Drew gets better as well then you guys will be better."

"I never thought about it that way." Trinity said as Drew's match went on some more "Maybe the marriage will work out if Drew starts winning more." She smiled

"You can hope." Cecilia smiled as Drew won the match

"Alright Drew!" Trinity smiled happily

"That's what we're talking about." Cecilia smiled "Go Drew!"

"Let's hope this works." Trinity said

"I'm sure it will." Cecilia smiled as they got ready to go

_Me: Alright Drew won a match for once :D :D (Even though it was on Superstars but still at least he won right? :D) Hopefully that'll help their marriage out :3 Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
